


The Archangel's Hunter

by connectedfeelings



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Archangels, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Paranormal, Romance, Sexual Tension, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: [SasuSaku / Guild Hunter AU / Archangel!Sasuke x VampireHunter!Sakura] Hunter-born Sakura knew she was the city's best, but she's unsure she's good enough for this job. Hired by the lethally beautiful Archangel, Sasuke, failure was not an option... even if the task she'd been given was impossible. If the hunt didn't destroy her, her attraction to the Archangel will.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	1. Recruited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so guess who had a plot bunny she couldn't ignore again. This is basically a SasuSaku version of the Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh, one of my fave book series. It's not wholly the same though. Anyway, this makes it my third ongoing multi chapter SasuSaku fic and wow I just can't stop writing em huh. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is unedited (04/07/20).  
> We have cover art now! (08/24/20)

****

**NO REPOSTING ALLOWED**

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter One: Recruited**

* * *

**She** felt her heart beat accelerate, booming within her chest as if it wanted to escape. Her mouth was slightly open, hoping to let some extra air enter her lungs as she continued her chase. This was the feeling she relished. The adrenaline, the rush, the thrill of the job.

Making a sharp turn around the corner of a building, she realized where she was being lead to. Smiling to herself, she held back a breath of amusement at his choice. Some targets she was assigned to were smart enough than to lead her to an alley.

Stopping for a brief moment, she looked at her surroundings. There were red brick walls on both her sides that she decided to make use of. Jumping off of the ground, her feet met the brick walls as she landed on the walls. She continued running until she landed right in front of her assignment.

He was tall, maybe a head taller than her, but that didn't matter. She could take him. It was important he was off the streets.

"Please, don't take me back." He almost sounded like he was groveling.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You killed three people."

Suddenly he went from apologetic to aggressive, his face contorting into one of hostility. His new fangs glistened in the night. Despite his mood change, he still smelled the same to her. Burnt cigarette mixed with hickory, a scent only she and a few others would be able to detect.

He lunged at her, arms spread in an attempt to tackle her which she easily dodged. Turning fast, she slammed her elbow into his stomach, slamming him into the ground, leaving cracks as evidence of her strength.

' _There goes being lowkey,'_ she thought to herself.

The impact stunned him which gave her enough time to grab the needle hidden inside her jacket and jam it into his leg. He screamed in pain, struggling to escape her hold.

As quick as his earlier shift in attitude, his consciousness began drifting away until he laid there, eyes closed.

She sighed as she removed the needle and stood up, dusting herself off. Placing the needle back into her jacket pocket, she took out her phone and called her employer.

When she saw the other caller had picked up, she spoke into her phone. "Mission complete, Mr. Ebisu."

"Fantastic," a relieved male voice replied. "Give us your exact location, and we'll come to you."

She did just as he asked and ended the call, assessing the damage she had done on the area. It could have gone worse. Just a small crater on the ground shouldn't be too much trouble to fix, considering the damage chasing after newly Made vampires tended to cause.

Since the job was done, she decided it was fine to let the pain in her head go and remove the brunette wig she dawned in order to avoid attention. Shaking her mid-length pink hair free, she ran her hands through them, hoping it was enough to make it look presentable.

Her hair was an anomaly to everyone, but she decided that it was best to embrace the unique color even though it was not the best for when one's trying to keep a low profile. She tried dying it in the past, but no matter which brand or what place she went, it never lasted more than an hour. Perhaps it was due to her being Hunter-born that it refused to take the chemical substance on her oddly colored hair.

It didn't take long until Mr. Ebisu and his guards arrived to take the unconscious vampire away back to his care. They arrived from the sky, their feathered wings having them hover over her.

"They weren't kidding when they said you work fast," Mr. Ebisu said, landing in front of her, his wings retracting back into his back, leaving a single navy feather to fall to the ground. "I've already sent the money to your guild. You should be getting your payment as soon as you get back."

"Thank you," she said, a soft smile upon her lips. "Though, I'd make sure to keep a closer eye on him. He was just Made which means he's more unstable."

"Don't I know it." He was about to turn away but seemed to have remembered something. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, he showed her a closed envelope with a vaguely familiar seal on it. "I was told to give this to you. But I think you should wait until you get back to your guild before you open it."

The pink haired woman looked perplexed but decided not to say anything. With no other words left to say, the angel spread his wings and left the alley, with his guards following suit, carrying the asleep vampire.

She eyed the envelope once more, turning it to look at its back where her name was written in clean cursive.

_Sakura Haruno._

* * *

**The** city's vampire hunter guild was located downtown. It looked like a typical office building, often being confused for one, which was understandable. There were cubicles and offices, but what set it apart from typical businesses was what the offices and cubicles were used for.

There were floors specifically for training, floors for communication throughout the network of guilds around the country. A number of floors were used for testing out new technology.

Every city had a guild that angels and humans alike could go to if there was a vampire causing a ruckus. Though most commonly caused by the newly Made, there were some older vampires here and there that would decide to cause some trouble. Those were the harder jobs, coming in once in a blue moon.

Vampires and humans have learned to coexist throughout the centuries. When they had first emerged from the shadows, humanity was so determined to kick them out. But once the angels arrived, once the Archangel's arrived, things changed drastically.

There were only ten Archangels in the world, and each were assigned a territory to lead to keep the peace among the humans and creatures alike. The government may lead the humans, but the Archangels lead the creatures. Some might even say they lead the humans, too.

Humans were so easily mesmerized by the allure of vampires and the grandeur of the angels. When an angel would fly by, bystanders would stop and stare at them as if they had just arrived in the world and have not been living with them for centuries. Though, one could argue, that angels preferred the company of other angels and seeing them around areas that humans were plenty was definitely a sight to behold.

Vampires were a different story. They lived with humans in the cities and in some rural areas. Some humans had vampires working in their businesses if they were permitted by their Maker or if their Maker had decided to end the contract. The latter was usually when the vampire had already lived more than enough years under their Maker.

Some humans had also gotten into romantic relations with vampires, the common fantasy of a vampire lover had made them quite popular.

Sakura thought what it would have been like if she were just a regular human, not a Hunter-born one. She was so accustomed to the life that it was hard to imagine. Maybe she'd have been a doctor or a teacher. She wasn't too sure. What she was sure of, though, was that she wouldn't be romantically involved with a vampire. Too complicated.

Arriving in front of the guild building, Sakura took a moment to stare at the sky, unable to see the stars due to the city's bright lights. She took a deep breath in, savoring the momentary peace she felt. Something inside of her was telling her that was all she was going to get in a while.

With a sigh, she was about to drop her head, but movement in the clouds caused her to keep her focus on it.

She could only see a silhouette but she could make out the large wings flying across the sky, heading toward the tallest building in the city: Archangel Tower. Only the most important people in the country were granted access to the tower that held the territory's leader.

Remembering where she was and that she had matters to attend to, she didn't dwell on her thought and walked to the building's entrance.

Sakura stepped inside the lobby and spotted a familiar blonde ponytail by the elevator.

"Pig!"

The woman turned at the sound of her name, a smile forming on her lips at the sight of her best friend. "Hey, Forehead! Must have been a quick job."

She walked quickly to her side, in time for the elevator doors to open. The two enter the metal square.

"Yeah, typical newly Made."

It had been a while since Sakura was sent on a mission to track and capture a newly Made vampire, especially one that was Made just a few days ago.

Long ago, it was believed that only vampires Made other vampires, but now it was common knowledge that only angels Made vampires.

It was a long process to be Made, though. Both parties had to consent in the presence of their lawyers and paperwork had to be done, as well. Once a vampire was Made, he's then bound to work for the angel who Made them. Exchange immortality with a vampire's lifetime of servitude. It was understandable why some newly Made would want to run.

But it wasn't safe for them to run about after their Making. They were unpredictable, easily lash out. Just like the one she had to capture that night. They had to be under constant supervision and training until they felt they were back to normal.

Still, working under an angel for a lifetime wasn't as bad as it sounded. The wealth that came with it seemed enough for most people.

"Reporting to the boss, then?" Ino asked as she looked at her reflection through the polished metal walls and fixed her appearance.

"Yeah, but apparently, there's something else. Probably another assignment."

"They never give you a break, huh?" She smirked.

Before Sakura could reply, the metal doors open and both women enter the floor.

"I'm heading to the Information offices. Good luck with whatever the boss has in store for you." She said. "And don't forget we have cosmos with our names on it tomorrow night!"

She laughed, then began walking to the Guild Head's office. Her feet lead her to where she was supposed to be until she saw the two large tinted glass doors. Taking the letter out of her bag, she clutched onto it and opened the doors.

Her boss was standing with her arms folded over her chest, her back to Sakura as she eyed the large screens before her. "Most people would knock before coming in, Sakura."

"You wouldn't have left the doors open if you weren't expecting me, Lady Tsunade," Sakura answered lightheartedly.

She considered Tsunade a second mother, having trained her from the moment she found out she was Hunter-born. She was the one who insisted she be part of her guild in the city, out of the small town she had grown up in. Her parents were scared, as most parents were when they find out their baby girl would be heading to the big city. Add to the fact that their baby girl was Hunter-born, they hovered over her for a month before she left.

She still kept in contact with them, though. Sometimes they'd come into the city for dinner and they'd catch up on what was going on in their lives. They still worried about her, though. It was a dangerous job to be born into, but Sakura had proved time and time again that she could handle it.

She twisted her body to see her former apprentice. "You're getting cheekier," she said, her brown eyes twinkled with mirth. "How was the job?"

"Simpler than most." Sakura walked closer., letter in hand. "But Mr. Ebisu gave me this right after. Said not to open it before seeing you."

The amusement disappeared from her superior's eyes and quickly shifted into seriousness. "It's a new job."

Sakura had figured as much, but she didn't understand the vagueness of it all.

"A very important one at that. Which is why I assigned you. It's imperative you do it."

Tsunade focused her attention on the letter Sakura had in hand and briefly met her eyes, a sign she took as her being told to open it.

Gently, Sakura lifted the seal and took out the paper within the envelope. Reading its contents had shock cross her face.

* * *

_I have been informed by your Guild Director that you are most fit for this assignment. I do hope you do not disappoint as this is a mission of great importance and should be done in utmost secrecy. I am expecting you in Archangel Tower tomorrow morning for brunch to discuss the mission in full._

* * *

She didn't have to guess who wrote the letter. Once she read the words 'Archangel Tower,' it was obvious who her next employer would be.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Archangel Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura heard Tsunade tapping on a keyboard and a final click made her head go up to face the screens.

"I was informed personally by the Archangel's right hand just a few hours ago. They've already left a hefty deposit to your bank account."

Her mouth ajar, she tried to wrap her head around the information she had just been given.

"Why me?"

"He specifically asked for my best."

Not that it wasn't an honor, but this was a job she couldn't afford to fail, especially if one of the strongest beings in the planet was hiring her.

She had only seen the Archangel's face through news outlets, and when he made the rare public statement. He was a handsome man, looked to be the same age as Sakura, but he was far from it. No one knew how an angel became an Archangel, but they had to be quite old to become one. Still, no one could really decipher his age. With dark raven hair and even darker eyes, he looked to be a young man in his early twenties.

The nerves were already hitting her.

"Why would the Archangel need a vampire hunter?" It was hard to believe that anyone in Archangel Tower, let alone the Archangel himself would let a newly Made loose.

"I don't know. Whatever the reason, no one refuses a request from the Archangel."

As much as it terrified Sakura, she knew what her mentor had said was right. No one refused a request from the Archangel, and she definitely wouldn't be the first.

* * *

" **Here** are the files you wanted, sir." Juugo's voice echoed through the large room, making the Archangel ignore the feather he was studying between his finger and turn to look at the folder in his hands.

Nodding, he waited for him to place the folder on his desk. As soon as he did so, he bowed and exited the room.

Laying the blue feather on the desk, he proceeded to open the folder. The photo that stared back at him surprised him. Vivid emerald irises on a heart shaped face. Long hair with a bright pink color, an odd color for a vampire hunter to possess. One would think they'd stick to something more plain to divert attention away from them.

He narrowed his eyes, studying her.

"Hm."

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter One: Recruited**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! New multichap SS AU!
> 
> This first chap is definitely more of an introduction, but hey you gotta start somewhere.
> 
> This will have shorter chapters than Eternal and will only be like half as long as Eternal, number of chapters-wise, but this means the updates won't take as long. Plus, I don't have to worry so much about what comes next because this is based off of a book series, but I will be making plot changes here and there. Also, there will be heavy smut in later chapters so look out for that hahaha.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited, name change from Cadre to Kage. (07/16/20)

**NO REPOSTING ALLOWED**

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

* * *

**Sakura** couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed, she gave up on sleep and got up, staring out at the dark sky outside her large windows.

Being a vampire hunter had its perks, high salaries was one of them. And being one of the best, Sakura had one higher than most, and she used that to acquire one of the best apartments in the city, high up the building with a beautiful view. People in her line of work tended to do the same, buying beautiful homes as an oasis away from their unconventional way of living.

A gorgeous view and beautifully decorated apartment wasn't the only reason she had bought the place. Just outside the windows, she caught more silhouettes of flying angels enjoying their time up in the sky, where most people wouldn't be able to look.

She wasn't _Angelstruck._ She didn't go around weeping at the sight of them and begging to be taken away, but she could never help but gaze at the graceful way they floated and glided through the clouds. Ever since she was a child, she wondered how it must feel to have feathered wings that lift you up off your feet and the wind in your face as you rise above the ground. Just seeing them up there was a sight to behold.

But as she continued to gaze outside the window, she caught sight of the looming tower the angels were flying into.

She was nervous. Who wouldn't be? One wrongdoing in her next mission may as well cost her life.

Though her mind was filled with questions, one of which stood out to her. Why in the world would an Archangel need a vampire hunter? It couldn't be because they had a runaway newly Made. She knew that the vampires that worked under him kept a lockdown on newly Made. And why would anyone pledge themselves to the Archangel and go through the excruciatingly long process to become a vampire under an Archangel's rules only to betray them?

They vetted the hopefuls who wanted to work in Archangel Tower so much that it took years for one to be accepted. It made sense. To work directly under them, they had to know where your loyalties lie.

That's why it made even less sense for them to have a newly Made problem. It could be an older vampire that pissed him off, but there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that they could have dealt with something like that themselves.

She bit her lower lip, knowing her questions wouldn't be answered until she meets the cause of her anxiety.

Returning to bed, as her lids shield her eyes from the world and guide her to slumber, she couldn't help but feel as though someone had been watching her.

* * *

 **Of the** ten Archangels that sat around a large round table situated in the middle of the room, Sasuke arrived last, having to deal with a few issues in his territory before the meeting.

It was a rare occasion for all of the Kage to meet. The last time they were all in The Villa, a villa hidden in an island only known to the Archangels, was perhaps two centuries ago. Since then, one Archangel had fallen Asleep, and another had been anointed. Minato Namikaze had been Archangel of Konoha for thousands of years and when an Archangel was alive for as long as he did, they would eventually go to Sleep, an Archangel's hibernation, to preserve their power.

Where he Slept, only his wife and son knew. The Kage may be civil, but beneath the surface, a hunger for more territory was not something to ignore.

Now that the former Archangel of Konoha had gone to Sleep, his son, Naruto Uzumaki, has been anointed the new Archangel of his territory.

"How unusual for you to be late, Archangel of the Uchiha." Gaara, the Archangel of Suna, remarked as Sasuke sat down.

"I was waiting for confirmation."

"Of our Hunter, you mean?"

His silence was confirmation.

Folding her arms, the Archangel of Kiri, Mei, looked contemplative. "Are we confident that a mere vampire hunter would be capable of this?"

"Vampire hunters exist to hunt the Bloodborn," Kurotsuchi, spoke, shifting in her seat for a more comfortable position.

"Yes, Bloodborn _vampires_ , Archangel of Iwa. We have not an inkling to believe they are capable of hunting Bloodborn Archangels." Ever the doubtful one, A, the Archangel of Kumo, was always first to note the possibilities of defeat. Being a warlord during the deadliest ever wars, he was vigilant and hotheaded.

"We had no knowledge that an Archangel could become Bloodborn in the first place."

"It is our only choice," Gaara spoke before A and Kurotsuchi could continue. "We are on limited time, and a Bloodborn Archangel would no doubt cause more trouble than a Bloodborn Vampire ever could. We must act fast."

"And what of this Hunter?" Yahiko looked to Sasuke, the Archangel of Ame wanting to focus on the matter at hand.

"I asked for the best my territory has. They've complied."

"And when did we agree to choose a Hunter from the Uchiha territory?" A grumbled, never missing an opportunity to voice his dislike of the territory.

"We all agreed to get the best, and the Uchiha territory's track record of Hunters is the world's best." Ever the levelheaded one, Mifune chose to finally speak. "Who is this Hunter?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, the pink haired Hunter."

"You know of her, Archangel of Tetsu?"

"Hunters may be secretive, but a pink haired Hunter-born from civilian parents is bound to make the rounds in reports." Mifune replied. "She had helped my territory's guild capture a Bloodborn vampire a few years ago. The description in their reports made brows raise."

"Ah, yes, I think I have heard of her."

"So you finally speak, Archangel of Konoha. I was beginning to think something had happened to your tongue." The corner of Yahiko's lips went up, amused.

Naruto looked offended. "Hey, I'm a great listener! Anyway, I remember seeing some reports of a pink-haired Hunter who helped with the Made strike last year."

"So, she has built a reputation. I thought Hunters had to keep their status low profile? This is the Hunter we hire?" A slammed a fist on the table. Luckily, the table remained standing, with only a hole to show proof of A's strength.

"Again, A? Must we replace this table every time we have a meeting?" Koyuki sighed, exasperation in her face as she rubbed her forehead.

"Enough of this useless chatter." Sasuke spoke coolly. "I meet with the Hunter in a few hours. Our hunt for Orochimaru begins."

"To think an Archangel would become Bloodborn," Mei sighed. "If the humans knew, our power would be questioned."

"And what human would dare to question us? Our power speaks for itself." A stated.

"Even so, I think if they had seen the carnage Orochimaru left behind in his own capital, they would fear us, not trust us to protect them." Naruto looked appalled at A's statement. "Millennia of warfare has made you forget our true purpose, Archangel of Kumo."

"Spoken like a naive boy, Archangel of Konoha."

"Now, simmer down. We must not fight amongst ourselves. This is new for all of us, and we must be civil." Kurotsuchi leaned forward, her fingers intertwined. "Who will lead Oto since Orochimaru is nowhere to be found?"

"Seeing as Uchiha and Konoha are closest to it, it would be fitting for one of the two to be temporary leaders of the territory."

"Is it not enough the two have the largest territories already, Archangel of Suna?" Mifune asked.

"Geographically, it makes most sense."

"Although I'd be okay with taking the reins there, I do not have time to lead another territory after the Made strike. There is still much damage control to be done," Naruto said.

"How magnanimous of you." A said, not sounding genuine.

Naruto ignored him. "I suggest Sasuke lead Oto until Orochimaru is dealt with. Since our Hunter is from his territory, it'd be easier for him to take her to Oto to continue the investigation. And he is one of our strongest. He can no doubt face Orochimaru when it is time to end him."

Gaara nodded. "All in favor, raise a hand." Everyone but Sasuke, A, Mifune, and Yahiko did. "It is settled."

Sasuke sighed. "Very well. If the need arises, another meeting will be held."

The Archangels began standing and saying their farewells, one after another they left the rooms, entering the large balconies and flying away back to their territories. The loud flutters of wings had stopped, and only two Archangels remained.

"Why stay behind?" Sasuke, already standing up, stood by the archway leading to the balcony that faced the ocean.

"You look like your brooding even more than usual," Naruto grinned.

A sigh left his lips. "Is that why you and Gaara suggested I take the territory."

He shrugged. "It _is_ the most logical move."

It was, Sasuke couldn't deny that.

"That isn't what this is about."

"No."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No."

Naruto sighed. "You suck. You need to lighten up a bit."

"When you've been Archangel more than three centuries, let's have this conversation again."

The bright Archangel laughed. "You're just saying you're old."

"We're the same age."

"Yeah, but you're acting like your five thousand years old, not five hundred." Naruto laughed. He walked onto the balcony, his large orange and white feathered wings spread out, ready for flight. "I have to go. Can't keep the missus waiting."

Naruto had found his Mate at a young age, and he and his Mate, Hinata, were still very much in their honeymoon stage. Sasuke wondered how long that'd last. It's been three centuries.

"See ya later, Sasuke. Good luck." And with that he flew away, leaving a gust of wind at his wake. The trees nearby shook violently at the turbulence.

Luck. He would need more than that.

* * *

 **Sakura** stepped out of the cab and in front of Archangel Tower. Her eyes went up to where the clouds had covered the top of the tower. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

The two doormen sneered at her as she walked up the front doors. Still, they opened it for her, knowing she was expected. They must've sensed she was a Hunter. It wasn't unusual for vampires to be wary of her kind. She did make a living out of killing them.

She walked to the front desk where a red head vampire with glasses sat, her eyes focused on her computer. Without looking at her, the woman stilled. "The Hunter, I presume?"

She knew she was the Hunter, Sakura didn't have to answer. She looked at her name tag. Her name was Karin.

Standing, Karin walked to the front of her desk, a few feet away from the Hunter. "This way."

As she lead her to an elevator around the back, Sakura noticed that she was dressed impeccably in a pencil skirt and formal blouse. Vampires were known to be good looking and dressed in style. Years of life granted them wealth and a taste for the extravagant, if they were smart.

Karin pressed the up button and the door opened immediately. She motioned for her to enter. "It'll lead you directly to where you need to go."

"Thank you." Sakura walked into the elevator and as the doors closed, she caught a glimpse of Karin's eyes narrowing at her.

That, she had no idea what it was about.

As Karin said, the elevator had no floor buttons. It just continued going up. Sakura stared outside the glass that faced the city as the elevator continued its ascent. The higher it went, the more nervous she got. It had been a long time since she felt that way, not since her first few Bloodborn missions did she feel this nervous. Actually, she felt even more nervous than she did then.

Above the clouds and when the city looked small was when the elevator came to a halt. The doors slowly opened to reveal not walls, but a clear view of the clouds.

The rooftop.

It was a good thing she didn't suffer from vertigo, at least. Stepping out of the elevator, she inspected the area. A table with dining chairs around it, lounge chairs, and a few sculptures. A few plants decorated the space, and a fountain was in the center of a large infinity pool.

' _The Archangel sure is living it up, huh,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she walked towards the table. She doubted he even used the pool.

On top of the table, she saw food and drinks prepared. Desserts on a tiered display, a teapot surrounded by teacups, a basket of fruits and one filled with...

"Tomatoes?" She found that odd.

Sakura didn't sense anyone on the rooftop. She didn't think the Archangel would be one to be tardy, but he could afford to be.

She was about to sit down, when a loud flutter of wings halted her. She turned around and saw his silhouette in the clouds coming closer and closer until she saw his face.

Her heart stopped.

He landed on the roof, his pitch black wings spread out wide then folded into his back. His eyes found hers.

"You're here."

She didn't speak for a moment, then she shook her head. "Yes," she said breathless. No wonder people went Angelstruck. However, she doubted many even caught a glimpse of an Archangel this close that wasn't on TV.

"Take a seat." He said as he walked to his own and sat. "Help yourself."

She did as he said and sat down across from him, her lips pursed. "Thank you, but I'd like to know why I've been summoned."

Sasuke raised a brow, surprised that she seemed to want to get this over with. It had been too long since he had spoken to a human that wasn't a high ranking politician in a long time. "Very well."

Sakura shifted in her seat, her nervousness returning.

"I have a job for you."

"That much I understood."

One look silenced Sakura.

"I mean, yes?"

"Your guild assures me you are the best."

Sakura nodded, waiting to hear everything before speaking again.

"How many successful Bloodborn hunts have you participated in?"

"I don't have the accurate number, but I have been successful in all of them," she replied. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"So... you want me to hunt a rogue Bloodborn?"

"Yes."

She cocked her head to the side. "I was under the impression that Archangel Tower had vampires who could do that for you, quickly and efficiently."

"I didn't say I wanted you to hunt a Bloodborn vampire."

She was confused. What else could become Bloodborn? Her eyes widened. "An angel has become Bloodborn?"

"You are aware that nothing we speak of gets out into the public?"

"Yes."

"I need you to hunt a Bloodborn Archangel."

In that moment, Sakura felt the world still. "What? How is that possible?"

An Archangel? Bloodborn? She never knew that was even possible.

"If we knew, we wouldn't have to hire you."

"But I hunt vampires, not angels." Definitely not Archangels.

"You've hunted Bloodborn, the only difference is that this time it is an Archangel. He has the same symptoms as Bloodborn vampires. You should be able to track him."

She gulped. "Which one is he?"

Sasuke was quiet for a second before answering. "The Archangel of Oto."

She bit her lower lip. Of all the Archangels, it had to be the one known for his ghoulishness. She had heard rumors of the way he'd experiment on his subjects. Nothing was confirmed of course, because news between territories had to be approved by Archangels and their Towers, but Sakura knew there was something wrong with him.

Nothing much is known about Oto except for that it was mostly closed off and gloomy. With an Archangel like that, who would be surprised?

"And if I say no?"

The look in his eyes told her she didn't have a choice.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes (1):
> 
> Bloodborn - the inability to stop and fight the lust for blood and power. Usually happens to vampires, rarely happens to angels. (slightly changed from the original meaning from the Guild Hunter Series)
> 
> Sleep - the state that Ancients—very old angels or Archangels—go into when the time has come when they must preserve their powers. Sometimes they wake, sometimes they don't. (slightly changed from the original meaning from the Guild Hunter Series)
> 
> Hunter-born - humans with supernatural abilities that help them scent vampires. Some may also have other special abilities. Not all vampire hunters are Hunter-born.
> 
> Kage of Ten - The ten Archangels that rule territories in the world. It is not allowed when there are more than ten Awake Archangels. Ten or less is acceptable.
> 
> Notes (2):
> 
> Yahiko - Archangel of Ame
> 
> Mifune - Archangel of Tetsu
> 
> Koyuki - Archangel of Yuki
> 
> Orochimaru - Archangel of Oto
> 
> Sasuke - Archangel of Uchiha
> 
> Naruto - Archangel of Konoha
> 
> Gaara - Archangel of Suna
> 
> A - Archangel of Kumo
> 
> Mei - Archangel of Kiri
> 
> Kurotsuchi - Archangel of Iwa
> 
> Notes (3):
> 
> And here's chapter two! A new chapter of Fade In is coming. Eternal is going to take a while because I'm working on both a new chapter and a long interlude that takes place in the past (wink wink).
> 
> So now Sakura knows her mission and can't say no. What do y'all think is going to happen next?


	3. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited (07/16/20).

**NO REPOSTING ALLOWED**

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Three: Test**

* * *

**For** a split second, Sakura contemplated on whether or not she should hightail out of Archangel Tower. She quickly squashed the thought because she knew it was impossible. Sasuke had hundreds of loyal vampires and angels in this tower that would do exactly as he said, so even if she did run, she'd have an army after her, if not the Archangel himself.

Being so close to him felt like a dream to her. His presence was otherworldly, she could feel the waves of power radiating from him as if it was about to swallow her whole.

She calmed herself. She knew the brevity of this mission now and there was absolutely no way she could say no to him. There was no way out.

He stared at her as she looked to be deep in thought, studying the Hunter intently, watching her thoughts be displayed on her face. She was unsure, that was obvious. It showed in her face, in her posture, in the feeling of the space they shared.

Sasuke was curious as to how this woman, a woman whose emotions were so clearly conveyed on her face and in her eyes, had risen up the ranks and become such a well respected Hunter. Her minimum payment for Hunts was astronomically high, though he paid that and then some since money was no issue for him. But that spoke of her skill, and her success rate proved it.

A Hunter who was supposed to remain hidden, yet everything about her was a beaming light.

A Hunter who had seen death countless times, yet looked fragile like a doll.

A Hunter whose thoughts were so vividly told in her emerald eyes.

She was an enigma to him. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

Of course, he knew it could be the situation they were in that made her less guarded; however, it was odd for her to openly show her vulnerability in front of him.

The Archangel of Uchiha had garnered a reputation for being intimidating. The injustices and criminals in his territory were dealt with swiftly and efficiently. He had no taste for the eccentricities that Orochimaru did or cared not to appear as open as his close friend Naruto. He was appointed the job and did things his way, and it was proven successful.

After his family had all gone to Sleep, each taking turns in becoming Archangels over the Uchiha territory, it was up to him to keep the size and power of their territory. He was not going to be the one to weaken their legacy.

Sakura looked up, eyes focused, resolve forming. "When and where do we start?"

He had no doubt she would agree, but the quick change in her demeanor surprised him yet again. "As soon as you are able. We will need to be in Oto territory for the start of the investigation. The Kage have all agreed."

"I'll be ready tomorrow morning. There are a few things I need to gather before we leave."

"Understood."

She opened her mouth to speak but paused for a moment, replaying the words in her mind before speaking out loud. "How will we get there?"

"We'll have a plane ready."

Sakura raised a brow. "I didn't know Angels flew on planes." Let alone Archangels.

He smirked. "The plane is for you. I will meet with you when you land."

* * *

 **Sakura** felt her heartbeat calm as the elevator brought her back down from the tower's rooftop. She went through the meeting in her head, the plan for tomorrow, the stakes of the mission, the fact that she was entrusted to hunt a Bloodborn Archangel of all things.

She knew going into any mission that it might be her last, but this one may possibly be the one that could end her life.

The Hunter had not feared death since her rookie days, when her hands used to tremble holding up a gun, when her temple would sweat over the thought of having to chase a bloodthirsty vampire through the city, when her heart would pound so hard when she would encounter her prey.

The years had hardened her, though she would not consider herself a robot. She did Bloodborn missions when she was tasked to, but a lot of her missions were chasing Vampires who had violated their contracts with Angels instead of murdering people on the streets.

Things have been relatively quiet in the Uchiha territory, the Ebisu mission was the first in a while where lives had been lost. Perhaps that mission was a sign of something more dangerous to come.

She's brought out of her thoughts when the elevator doors open and she sees the bespectacled vampire who had welcomed her into the building. Karin, she recalled her name.

Karin stepped aside and allowed her to walk out of the elevator, motioning her to the direction of the exit.

As they moved, Sakura behind the vampire, she could sense her suspicion of her. It lingered from when she had entered the building. Sakura couldn't blame her. Vampires, even the good ones, were especially weary of Hunter-borns, humans born with the ability to fight their kind. But she knew her loyalty was to the Archangel, so she would be fine for now.

In front of her was the glass front doors of Archangel Tower as the two came to a halt. Karin turned to her and pushed her glasses up with her finger before speaking.

"A car will arrive for you in front of your building at seven sharp. Archangel Sasuke does not like tardiness," she said.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, nodding, before walking out of the building, feeling the stares of numerous vampires on her back as she did.

Karin watched the Hunter leave, wary of her presence even after she got into the cab that was called for her. She waited until the cab drove off and a few minutes afterwards before she turned her back to the glass door entrance and took an elevator up to the thirtieth floor.

Upon reaching the floor, she was met with large wings, feathers white with light blue tips, blocking her way.

"Sui," she groaned. "Get out of the fucking way."

He retracted his wings, folded them to the middle of his back, almost hitting her in the process. Luckily, she took a step back and pressed for the elevator doors to stay open.

She side eyed him as she walked out through the metal door. "You're three hundred years old, why do you like to act like you're a prepubescent teenager?" She huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's called having a sense of humor, Karin. You'd think you'd get one after over two hundred years of existence." His eyes danced with mirth. "Anyway, a bunch of vampires sensed a Hunter in the building."

She rolled her eyes. "She came here under Archangel Sasuke's orders."

Intrigued, he raised a brow. "Why would he need a Hunter?"

She shrugged and began walking. "If anyone knows, it'd be Kakashi or Juugo."

"Or both." Sui added, now walking beside her. "Kakashi's not in the building right now, and Juugo's with the Archangel in his office."

Karin nodded. No one could come into his office unless summoned or unless they had a pressing matter to address. Still, one had to talk to either Kakashi or Juugo for the former before walking in there.

Suddenly, she sensed a change in the air, the angel's aura had changed. Looking to her left, she saw a mischievous grin form upon his lips.

"Oh no," she said under her breath.

"What do you think about testing this little Hunter?"

* * *

 **Sakura** was in the middle of packing a few weapons into a backpack for her upcoming trip. Knives, Hunter guns, needles soaked in toxins known to incapacitate a Bloodborn vampire. The only issue was she had absolutely no idea if they were going to work on a Bloodborn vampire.

She used weapons, though not as often as most Hunters. She was a Hunterborn with a unique strength. Her fists would be enough to knock them out cold. Those same fists were hands that were able to heal herself when she got injured.

Her abilities were odd, even as a Hunterborn. The only person who had similar abilities as a Hunterborn was her mentor, Tsunade, and even then, she said that Sakura had far stronger abilities than she did. No one knew how a Hunterborn would get their special ability, most only had one special ability. She and her mentor were the exception.

She stopped eyeing the weapons laid on her bed and walked towards her large bedroom windows, once again staring off into the sky, deep in thought.

The Archangel wasn't how she expected him to be. In her mind, she had always pictured him as stone cold, no emotion peeking through in his demeanor whatsoever. With over five centuries of life, she thought that was how he was supposed to act.

However, upon meeting him, she sensed his curiosity, saw a peek of how he can be teasing. She knew he was watching her while she contemplated the mission in her head, knew that he was trying to figure her out, place her in a box most Angels placed Hunters upon hiring them. Will she be bloodthirsty? A chaser, not a fighter? Weapons user? Those were questions she had heard some whisper as they wondered how she would do her job.

She didn't care to listen. She did her job, and she did it well. All because she did it her way. And this won't be any different. The only thing she would need more now than ever is more courage.

To say she wasn't terrified of the idea of hunting an Archangel would be a blatant lie. Archangels were the most powerful beings on the planet. It was why they led their territories, why wars and such were planned and led by them. They had the power and the experience.

She only knew what they would tell the public about Archangels, but she knew there had to be more than what they said. One question that always burned her mind is where does an Archangel go when they would go to Sleep? Another would be what happens when an Archangel wakes from Sleep and there are more than ten of them? It was a law so important that even Archangels followed. No more than ten Archangels should be Awake in the world. But it had to have happened at some point.

If she had any answers, maybe she would be more confident in tracking Orochimaru. She thanked the stars that her job was only to track him because she knew she would never survive a battle with an Archangel.

But that only meant she'd have to spend quite a lot of time with Archangel Sasuke. About that, she didn't know how to feel. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let his immense power and otherworldly beauty distract her as she knew it had many mortals.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a change in the area. The hairs on her arm went up, sensing trouble coming near. With furrowed brows, she quickly but quietly walked to her bed, grabbing the first weapon her hand could reach.

The gun was light in her hand, her preference for close combat made evident by her weapon choices.

Making her way to her living room, she eyed her surroundings. Nothing was out of the sort but the ill feeling she had didn't disappear.

She turned to the large windows facing the city, and met almond-shaped purple eyes that were filled with mischief. With white hair that framed his face and a naughty grin that allowed her to see his unusually sharp teeth, the Angel hovered in front of her windows and waved when she looked at him.

She aimed her gun at him, his appearance making her uneasy. Her wariness was not misplaced. After his wave, he flew backwards, the strength he placed on his wings had a powerful gust of wind aimed at her windows.

The windows shattered, and Sakura crouched down, flushed against a wall, preparing herself for the onslaught of glass shards that were coming her way. The couch slid her way and she used her legs to stop its movement. Propped on the wall, the couch blocking the sharp objects from her.

At that moment, the only thought she had was "Shit."

* * *

 **Sasuke** looked up from the work he was doing on his desk. He had been switching from the papers that littered his desk to the screen of his laptop, reading reports from the different regions of the territory.

A knock on the door had disrupted his focus, but he could sense it was Juugo with Karin behind him. He didn't have a clue as to why she would be there with him but sighed, thinking it was probably another complaint about Suigetsu.

In the two centuries Karin had worked in the Tower, she always had something to say about the Angel. It came to no surprise seeing as the two were the polar opposites in terms of personality, but the two had no choice in the matter since they would both be working directly under him.

There was a reason he had Karin be at the front desk earlier to greet the Hunter was because of her working directly under him. The other vampires in the building would get the hint. Though, he did not tell her about why he had the meeting with Sakura. He wanted to wait until after he inspected the Hunter himself.

"Come in," he said and the two enter his office.

Karin's eyes nervously shifted the room and moved as far from the archway leading to the large balcony.

"What brings you here, Karin?" Sasuke asked, fingers locked together as he leaned onto the table, his elbows placed on the surface as he scrutinized her unusual behavior.

"It's about Suigetsu, Archangel," Juugo answered for her, then nodded, signalling her to continue.

She took a deep breath, then spoke. "He had sensed the Hunterborn in the building and asked me about her shortly after she left."

His brows furrowed. "Yes?"

"He said something about testing her and flew off."

Sasuke stood slowly, not saying anything as he walked to the front of his desk. His calm reaction only scared her more. "How long ago?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, a gust of wind from the archway entered the room, the sound of wings flapping in the air catching their attention.

While Karin and Juugo tried to shield themselves from the wind, Sasuke only walked towards the source.

"Kakashi," he greeted.

Hovering on his balcony was his longtime mentor and advisor, his almost white hair moving with the wind his grey wings had caused. "Trouble downtown. The police had gotten reports of an angel attacking a woman in her apartment. It's your Hunter's address."

Sasuke glared. This was not the first time Suigetsu's misbehavior had caused trouble, only now it was trouble that directly affected him.

Angry, he spread out his wings, pitch black feathers blocked the archway causing the wind to cease, and Karin and Juugo uncovered their faces. With one last tremendous gust of wind, Sasuke flew up.

Kakashi landed onto the balcony and retracted his wings eyeing the office and the mess that was left. Papers were lying everywhere, and the two vampires were left with hair in disarray. "Looks like we're on clean up duty."

* * *

 **Sakura** ducked, dodging the wing he meant to hit her. She found herself standing just by the edge of where the windows separating her and the ground that was hundreds of feet down. The Angel was fast, only opting to prod and poke her which only angered her more.

"Wow, you're faster than most mortals," he said, flying back to avoid her punch.

The wind blew her hair back, and she squinted due to its force. Using the distraction, Suigetsu grabbed her shirt and turned her around, his arms around her neck and her waist as he carried her where her feet could no longer feel the debris filled floor of what used to be her living room apartment.

She struggled in his hold, making sure not to look down at the ground so far below her feet.

"I wonder why the Archangel wanted to talk to you. You look like you have vertigo."

Mustering all her strength, she maneuvered herself and used her strength to release his grip on her waist. He yelped at the pain and Sakura, only being held by her neck, swung her body forward as she punched him with her immense strength straight to his stomach. His hold around her neck was let go and she grabbed his neck from behind her instead, lifting a leg up and swinging her body above his head. Her knee met the space between his wings and the impact had him yelling and the force pushed him forward, causing them to fall forward onto her apartment floor.

His face and body landed on shards of glass, and he let out a pained scream.

She jumped off of him and grabbed the gun she had dropped earlier, aiming at his right wing.

"You work for the Archangel?"

He groaned as he slowly got himself up, picking out the glass pieces in his face, blood falling from where they pierced the deepest. "Geez, I underestimated you. You don't hold anything back."

"I said, do you work for the Archangel?" She repeated, getting even more annoyed than she already was.

"Suigetsu." It was a deep voice, anger boiling within it.

Flying into the scene, Sasuke landed swiftly onto the scene, clearly unhappy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Suigetsu's eyes moved from the Hunterborn woman whose gun was still aimed at him to his visibly fuming boss. At that moment, he wasn't sure how to answer his question.

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Three: Test  
**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suigetsu really fucked upksdfhksjdfhs
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! Changed the name Cadre of Ten to Kage of Ten to make it more Naruto-ish.
> 
> I also posted the first chapter of a new au multichap. It's an office au/ rivals to lovers/ neighbors au called Written Affairs based off of my oneshot Occupational Hazard!
> 
> Tell me what y'all think of this chapter!


	4. Take Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited (08/24/20).

**NO REPOSTING ALLOWED**

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Four: Take Flight**

* * *

**The apartment** she considered her haven, a place to step out of her unorthodox life and into a space of serenity and peace, was in shambles. The tall windows that showed the magnificent view of the city now just shards of glass on the floor, pieces of cement from the walls littered with it. The furniture torn, broken, most unable to be used now. Some of the debris made it to the kitchen, destroying some of the appliances. The wall between her bedroom to the living room, destroyed.

But even with the chaos that was her home, she could only focus on the white haired Angel with shark-like teeth that had attacked him in the middle of the night. And judging by the Archangel's anger, he was not ordered to.

Fortunately, living on the top most floor meant that no one else would have gotten hurt.

Despite Sasuke's sudden appearance, Sakura did not feel safe enough yet to lower her gun, opting to keep it aimed at his head.

Blood rolled down his face, pale white stained by red from the shards of glass piercing through it. If he were human, he'd be worse off, but he was blessed with immortality. His wounds would heal. It'd be as if it never happened.

Sakura couldn't decide if she was more furious or relieved. Relieved that it was only her apartment that bore the brunt of the attack. Furious that she was attacked to begin with. And for what?

"Heya, boss," the intruder chuckled nervously. "Didn't think you'd drop by."

"Suigetsu," the Archangel's icy tone cuts through the room. "I will not ask you the same question twice."

"Well, you see. You could say curiosity killed the cat?" He raises his hands up, showing his open palms.

"And you think curiosity allowed you to attack a Hunter that _**I**_ have personally hired and cause public disruption?"

He rubs the back of his neck, not knowing what to do with his hands. His eyes search the room, not wanting to meet his boss' scrutiny. "When you put it that way…"

Unsatisfied with his replies, he slowly turns his attention to the Hunter, gun still aimed at the Angel. "Look away."

The way he spoke, glacial, it was clear it was a command.

Slowly, she lowered her gun. With one last glaring look at the Angel, she averted her eyes. If his tone was anything to indicate what he was about to do, she was certain that she'd not want to witness it.

"Wait, Archangel, I-" Suigetsu spoke, but he was not willing to listen. He had his chance for explanation.

From dark onyx to blood red, his eyes, which now showed a red, six point star, bore into Suigetsu's, forcing his body to go still, as if it were not his own. Suigetsu felt his throat close up, the tightness making it hard to breathe. His wings suddenly felt excruciatingly hot, he wanted to cry out in pain, but his mouth would not move. All he could do was make raspy noises through his throat that was slowly being fully blocked.

Sakura could hear the sound of him struggling to breathe. The pain emulated in small noises was enough for her to want to know what exactly was happening. Yet, she was afraid. She knew the Archangel would punish those who went against his word. Some rumors went as far to say that he'd tortured a vampire by burying him alive, waiting a hundred years to bring him back up.

She couldn't imagine the torture, the suffering that could bring. She was still angry that he had attacked her and destroyed the home she worked so hard to get, but guilt bubbled inside her. And so did curiosity.

Her eyes moved from what once was her kitchen to the source of the agonizing rasps of breaths, widening once she finally saw what had been occurring.

Black flames took over his wings. What once was white with cool blue tips was now ravaged by pitch dark flames, flames that, somehow, did not give off heat. At least, not to her. But with how he stood there, unable to move, unable to cry out in agony, she knew he was burning. It was terrifying. It was unimaginable. Yet, in a sick, twisted way, it was mesmerizing.

Her head was about to turn to the Archangel, but she's stopped by his warning.

"Don't," he said, his voice even, unfeeling.

She knew she should listen, but a part of her really wanted to see. Ignoring him, she moved her gaze to him.

A light gasp escaped her lips as she watched him, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the Angel and his burning wings. And red. His eyes were red. His pupils were gone and were replaced with what looked to her like a red star.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hiding them behind his eyelids. Just as he did, Sakura heard a thump and turned to the source. Suigetsu was on his knees, sucking in air as the flames disappeared, his wings showing it's now featherless state.

"I told you not to look." Sasuke's eyes open, red reverted back to dark onyx.

She was speechless, watching Suigetsu inhale deep breaths before turning back to him, relieved to see his eyes back to normal. "I," she searched for the word. "Was curious."

He smirked, though it didn't seem like he was amused. "After you saw what curiosity can do?" He scoffed.

"Ugh," Suigetsu grumbled, struggling to stand back up. "Boss! This is the fourth time this century!"

' _Fourth_?' Sakura balked at the information.

"If you would begin to use your brain instead of acting on your idiotic impulses, then perhaps this wouldn't happen so often."

"I can't show up with bald wings again! Karin's not going to shut up about this for another year." He groaned as he wiped the blood that had dripped out of his mouth and to his chin.

"Would you like an addition to your punishment then?" Sasuke glared at him.

That shut him up.

"You'll return to the tower and wait in my office."

Not knowing what to say, he just nods. He'd gone through this before, but it was still humiliating to fly featherless and weak. But, he supposed, that he could have gotten worse especially considering how angry he looked.

Walking to the edge of the living room where windows once stood, he flew up and made his way to the tower.

"He can still fly?" Sakura's voice broke the brief silence.

"He'll be slower and colder, but yes, he can."

Sasuke scanned the room. Suigetsu had really gone out of his way to destroy her home. He wanted answers, but those could wait until later. He turned his attention to the Hunter. Her head was down as she rubbed her temples, clearly annoyed with how the night had turned out.

"Grab what you need for the mission period."

She looked up. "What?"

"We leave for Oto tomorrow, and you now have a target on your back. You can't stay here."

She knew she couldn't, with the state it was in. And he was right about the target on her back. An Angel attacking a human? That alone would be newsworthy. But if word got out that she was a Hunter, it would be even worse. She trusted that the Guild would do their best to keep it quiet, and of course, the Archangel, as well, but she didn't like her chances.

Still, she was furious that her home was practically destroyed for what seemed to be no reason. "I'll send you the bill for the damages," she said before walking away, carefully making her way to her room.

The Archangel watched her intently. She was angry. That he could tell. The fact that she didn't ask for him to pay for the damages but _told_ him almost made him laugh if not for the irritation directed at him laced in her words. He was not involved with her attack. In fact, had he not arrived at the same moment he did, the building may have met the same fate as her apartment.

It was no use to tell him that, in any case. He had already planned on paying for the damages.

And yet, he was still annoyed.

He decided to let her comment pass. He needed her for the mission, and personal feelings had no place in the matter.

Walking to the edge of the room, he watched as red and blue lights gathered at the bottom of the building.

* * *

 **Sakura** grabbed the backpack she had packed weapons into prior to the attack, and packed a smaller bag with a few changes of clothes. If she needed more, she could always come back.

Having everything, she walked back to what was her living room and found Sasuke by the edge of the room, waiting as he faced the night sky.

She stopped in her tracks. His face, lit by the remaining lights in the room and by the lights provided by the city outside, looked deep in thought. His mouth drawn to a close, his brow furrowed. He looked intimidating. And yet, he was still so otherworldly, so beautiful.

She had noticed it when she first met him. It was the first time she had ever felt Angelstruck. Dark black hair and pitch black wings contrasted with his fair, ivory skin yet matched his intimidating aura. But no matter how intimidating he was, she could not help but marvel in his beauty and the sheer power he exuded.

"Let's go," his voice broke her out of her trance.

Shaking her head as she tried to shake out of her thoughts, she walked closer. "So where do I go? Is a Vampire waiting downstairs?"

"No."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Am I supposed to get a cab? Where to, exactly?"

"' _Let's go'_ means you're coming with me." He spread his wings out as he turned to face her.

Sakura looked from him to the view of the city before taking a step back. "You don't actually mean-"

He raised a brow. "Do you fear heights?" He considered that unusual.

"No, I just fear flying with no seatbelt and no seat." _Actually, it's just flying with_ _ **you**_ _,_ she added in her thoughts.

His frown deepened, making Sakura think he had heard her thoughts, but she shook it off. "The police are on their way up, and I am not in the mood to deal with them."

"I never knew the Archangel gave rides."

"We do not have time for this." With a few strides, he stood in front of her and grabbed her waist.

"Wait!"

He didn't.

With her in his hold, he took a few steps and they began to plummet out through the hole in the wall. Survival instincts kicked in, and Sakura gripped tightly onto him, her arms looped around his neck, her small bag tight in between their bodies, as she held onto him for dear life.

His wings spread and from falling swiftly down, he rose up, his wings gaining momentum as he flew them high up into the clouds, her eyes tearing up at the sheer speed, the wind whipping her hair off her face.

She kept her eyes closed, even when she felt him start going at a steady pace. Goosebumps broke out on her exposed arms, even on the skin covered by clothing, the chill too much she could handle wearing only a tank top and pyjama pants.

" _You're cold?"_ A deep, masculine voice broke into her thoughts, startling her, making her eyes open wide and meet the sight of what the city looked like from above. She slowly looked up and met his quizzical brow, waiting for her to answer his question. A question he didn't have to speak to ask.

"You're in my head?" She asked audibly, voice stuttering slightly due to the cold, rage beginning to rise up from within her.

" _Yes. Speaking to you telepathically will prove convenient for the mission."_

"Well, we're not on the mission now, and I didn't give you permission to just go through my thoughts like that," she said through gritted teeth, growing tired of the evening already and longing for rest. "And yes, I'm cold. I'm not built nor am I dressed for flight."

His eyes squinted, as if trying to understand the meaning behind her words, though simply said.

The trip to Archangel Tower was not long and soon enough, Sasuke landed on the balcony of his office, placing Sakura down on her feet.

She steadied herself, a little dizzy from the speedy flight and abrupt nature of its takeoff. She wanted to yell at him, release a bit of her frustration for the night, but to aim that frustration at the Archangel was a bad idea. However, she did have a question. Why was she in Archangel Tower?

" _You will be staying here for the night."_

She narrowed her gaze at him. "I told you not to just get in my thoughts like that."

" _It's more convenient."_ That's all he said as he walked out of the balcony and to the large archway leading into what looked to be a living room.

Sakura marched after him. "What may be convenient for you is very intrusive to me."

Sasuke stopped mid step and turned to face her, irritation slowly etching itself onto his features. "You were not this argumentative in our meeting."

"Yes, well, my entire apartment just got destroyed. Things change." She shook her head in disbelief. "And Archangel Tower? Where your Vampire underlings can smell me from floors below?"

"None would dare come into my space, which is why I brought you here."

His space?

She was on the Archangel's floor. Burying her head into her palms, she groaned, tired of and slightly frightened by the night and its events and deciding to leave her questions and frustrated comments for tomorrow. "Could you just," A deep sigh. "Lead me to where I'll be staying for the night?"

* * *

 **Sasuke** didn't know whether to be impressed with her boldness or irritated. A human didn't demand something from an Archangel, and to his knowledge, hadn't ever voiced out their disdain for one.

She had shown her vulnerability during their first meeting and now he caught a taste of her spirited core. It took quite a being to insinuate an Archangel of wrongdoing. He didn't expect that being to come in a five foot three, pink haired package.

His thoughts continued as he walked back onto the balcony and flew a floor down to his office. As soon as his feet met the floor, his eyes spotted the featherless wings of the troublemaker.

He made no sound, didn't look at the four people occupying his office as he walked to his desk. Standing behind it, he folded his wings onto his back and took a seat, taking a moment to look up, his previous irritation towards the Hunter growing to the disdain he currently felt at what one of his own Angels had done.

In the room were four of his most trusted. Two Angels, two Vampires.

Kakashi Hatake had known him from birth, close friends with his brother, he was Sasuke's right hand.

Juugo, one of the very first Vampires he Made. Ever loyal, but had somehow regained some humanity even after centuries of life and the horrors he had to face when mortal.

Though a pain in the ass, Suigetsu was a powerful Angel that swore fealty to the Archangel Uchiha. Blessed with a rare gift, even rare for Angels, he was a good addition to his team.

Lastly, there was Karin, a Vampire he had Made a few centuries ago who had relations to the Konoha territory but was raised in the Oto Territory. She was also one of the few Made Vampires with a rare ability, uniquely her own.

A capable team, yet still so very flawed.

His eyes focus on Suigetsu who smiled sheepishly at him. "Ah, so yeah, boss. Sorry about the whole Hunter fighting."

"What exactly prompted you to do that?" The Archangel asked, impatient. "The truth."

"I was telling the truth! Just curious about your little meeting with A Hunterborn and wanted to see what she could do."

"If you were curious about my hiring a Hunter, perhaps you should have waited until I told you all the reason, which I was planning to do tonight, anyway."

Suigetsu pursed his lips, realizing he made a bigger mistake than he realized.

Karin took the chance to ask. "So, why did you hire her?"

"I need her to hunt an Archangel."

Her eyes widened overwhelmed with disbelief. "So the rumors are true."

"The Archangel of Oto has been missing and based on evidence, the Kage believe he's become Bloodborne," Juugo elaborated.

"A bloodborne Archangel? That's possible?"

"It would appear so."

"Then why a Hunter? She's mortal, there's no way she'll survive this. You have hundreds of Vampires and Angels here who could do the job." Suigetsu was still unsure.

"She's had more experience in hunting Bloodborne. An excellent success rate, in fact."

"If she's that good, is that why she's somewhere in the tower right now looking for trouble?" Karin asked, sensing her presence but unable to pinpoint where.

"She will be staying on my floor to ensure no one else tries to pull what Suigetsu did tonight."

That made her shut her mouth, but surprise took over her thoughts. Was she that valuable?

"I will be leaving with the Hunter tomorrow morning to Oto. In my absence, Kakashi will be in charge."

Kakashi, who had been quiet, only nodded.

"Juugo and Karin, continue your watch on the Tower. And Suigetsu," his glare intensified. "You will be rebuilding the Hunter's apartment. Juugo will handle the funds."

"I should have seen this coming. I just wanted to see if she was as strong as she was pretty." Suigetsu only sighed. "So which Vamps am I working with?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly. You will be rebuilding the Hunter's apartment. Alone."

Suigetsu really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Four: Take Flight  
**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I had this chapter done a week ago but was waiting for my commission art cover for this fic to be finished and here it is! And it's sooo pretty. Big thanks to sellechu on Twitter for the beautiful piece of art.
> 
> Stay safe and wear a mask!


	5. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited (10/26/20).

**NO REPOSTING ALLOWED**

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Five: Curiosity**

* * *

**As** tired as she was, Sakura could not sleep. An eventful day followed by an even more eventful evening had her adrenaline spike and her mind restless. She quickly realized that she was in for more than she realized. It was already a huge deal to have been recruited by the elusive Archangel of Uchiha, but because of the overwhelming amount of dread and surprise from just knowing she'd have to work for him, she almost forgot that the people around him may not be as dangerous as he was, but they were still a threat. Just like that Angel that destroyed her home.

Still, she felt a little bad about his punishment. Bald wings didn't look exactly appealing, but she had a sense that the Archangel was letting him off easy. He did mention that it wasn't the first time his feathers got burnt off, so he must have gotten used to it. Sakura couldn't imagine just how one could get used to being burned by black, eternal flames, but she was no Angel. They had different issues to deal with, no matter how unimaginable they may be to a mortal, it must be nothing to them.

Alone in a relatively empty room, in a bed large enough to accommodate for Angel wings, she felt uneasy. She'd much rather stay home, but of course, her home was nothing but a hole at the top of a building. The Archangel better pay up and have it fixed soon because there was no way she'd want to stay in Archangel's Tower longer than her mission expected of her.

If she was going to stay up and stare at the ceiling, she figured she might as well get to making a game plan for the next few weeks. In a few hours, she'd be in Oto, attempting to track a damn Archangel gone rogue. If, by any chance, she was able to do it, she'd have to figure out how to protect herself from a Bloodborne Archangel.

Bloodborne vampires were erratic, deadly, but also reckless. They were incredibly dangerous but predictable. They killed whoever was in their way, and often were too overcome by bloodlust to hide their tracks. An Archangel had to be different. With their wisdom and incredible power, Orochimaru had to have regained some of his sanity, which meant he would be more careful with his killings. That much was already proven true judging by how no one outside of the Kage and outside of Oto knew of what was happening in the territory.

That meant, if by any chance, she'd face him and Archangel Uchiha was nowhere, she'd have to figure out how to kill him. As far as she knew, no one knew how to kill an Angel, let alone think of killing an Archangel. It was impossible for someone not of the Kage to match their strength. But Sakura wouldn't settle for that. In her job, preparation was key.

Her eyes find the closed double doors that lead to a balcony. Leaving the bed and putting on her slippers, she grabbed the jacket she left on the side table and put it on. Hands on the cold, metal knobs, she took a deep breath and let the chilly air invade the room.

Where she stood, miles above the ground, the clouds close enough to touch, she almost felt lightheaded. Her ears clogged, her skin cold to the touch, she walked to the edge of the railing-less balcony, stopping to look directly down. She felt a gust of wind behind her, making her hair cover her face before it settled.

"You should go back inside."

His voice didn't startle her. The only reason she went out was to talk to him. She knew he was keeping a close eye on her, so it was to be expected that he'd appear.

Turning around, she saw the fine line of his mouth and the inscrutable look on his features, adding a layer of darkness to his good looks.

Suddenly, the corner of his lips quirked up, and she realized why.

"I told you not to look into my thoughts."

"You make it particularly easy to know what you're thinking."

A little miffed, she squinted at him. "And what is that supposed to mean."

"Your thoughts are quite loud."

"It doesn't mean you could just listen in."

That was priority one, then, when dealing with an Archangel.

"You have more things to worry about than shielding your thoughts."

"Would you stop that?!"

He sighed. One step after another, his back moved away from the wall he was leaning on and he walked until he was right in front of her. Every step he took, she looked him dead in the eye, unwavering.

"Interesting," he thought aloud.

"What?"

"Here I thought you disliked being so high up."

"Yes, when I'm high up with no warning and being grabbed by an Archangel." Aggravated, she shook her head. "Listen, I have a question."

"I know."

"Then if you already know what I'm going to ask, why haven't you said anything."

"Because it's impossible for a mortal to kill an immortal."

"Well, by definition, immortals live forever, but that really isn't the case, is it?" A hand on her hip, her patience was growing thin.

"Have you not learned from what you saw hours ago that curiosity is a dangerous thing?"

"And I'm about to head into an impossible mission, so I need all the information I can get to protect myself."

He was a head taller than her, so she had to look up at him. The smirk that was there for a moment was nowhere to be seen. Now, his face was back to being devoid of emotion. It was almost scary. Almost. Sakura had no time to tiptoe around this.

"Your job on this mission is to track. Fighting an Archangel is an Archangel's job alone."

"And when I'm inevitably facing the face of death personified, or Angel-fied, or whatever, you expect me to wait for you?

"No matter what you try, you will not be able to kill him."

"I'm not talking about killing him. I'll leave the Angel murdering to you. I just need to know how to defend myself from the lunatic."

"You can do but one thing. Run."

Having enough of the conversation, Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to sidestep away from him and walk away, but her path was blocked by the sudden appearance of black wings preventing her from continuing.

"It would seem that you tend to be reckless, as well."

"For asking something that could, hey, help me survive?" Her eyes in slits, she was tempted to move his wings to the side.

"Your job is filled with life-threatening missions. This one is no different."

"Yes, and I prepare for said life-threatening missions, which is why I'm still alive after completing them." With a frustrated sigh, she rubbed her forehead. "I understand this is a hard concept for you to understand seeing as you haven't been around humans for more than three seconds, but we have a set time. We live, we survive, then eventually we die. I don't intend to die so soon."

His eyes inspected her. Contradiction after contradiction, she was. Every meeting they held a different atmosphere. She seemed nervous, almost afraid the first time they had met, but that much he expected. Then, she was fiery, argumentative. Now, she held herself in a way that was both cautious and careless. All in a small, yet built body of a mortal Hunterborn.

He might enjoy this more than he thought.

Her thoughts were quite entertaining as well. Even from his office, he could hear her inner musings when she was in bed to when she walked out to the balcony. It was why he knew she wanted to talk. She had to have known he'd be listening to her thoughts to have expected him to come when she wanted. To complain about it, then to use it for her gain, truly a wonder.

However, he drew a line somewhere.

Her hands reached out, her fingers so close to the black feathers that covered his wings. He didn't like that. Retracting them to his back, his glare spoke a thousand words.

"Don't."

"Then don't block my way." She sidestepped him, her shoulder almost able to feel the soft, fringed plume. "I'll see you in the morning."

He waited until she was back inside, shutting the doors with a loud slam.

' _How immature_.'

His wings spread out, wide, and he lifted himself off the balcony floor. He had other things to deal with than a cranky Hunter. Even so, her thoughts still echoed loudly in his head, irritating him until the sun rose from the horizon.

* * *

**Sasuke** watched her from across the long dining table, heartily eating away at the food the Tower cooks prepared. As annoyed as he was by her behavior last night, he needed her, and she needed sustenance.

Her thoughts today, however, were more composed. Was it because it was the day of the start of the mission, or because she had enough rest? His eyes scrutinized her every movement, from how she cut the pancake to the small sighs of delight she let escape after a good bite. He had no idea how she got so far in her career with her renown while being so easy to read. However, he did take into account that most of her targets were newly Made and Bloodborne vampires, and they weren't exactly the hardest to fight off. Then again, he was an Archangel.

Her words last night, " _We live, we survive, then, eventually, we die_ ," repeated in his head like a record scratching repeatedly into his skull. It was true that he hadn't been in the presence of humans for long. He always saw them as vulnerable, easily breakable creatures. It was something so far out of reach for him that he could not truly comprehend their fragility.

Perhaps it was the centuries he had lived. He was relatively young for an Archangel, but to them, he was almost like an Ancient.

She put her fork down, food finished, and she drank a glass of water, a drop of it slipping down from the corner of her mouth until it rolled down her neck. He couldn't help but watch.

Putting the now empty glass down, she wiped her chin with a napkin. "So, what's the plan? Are we heading to the airport?"

Ah, yes. That. "Because of last night's events, there's been a change of plans."

"What?"

"We were going to have you fly there by helicopter but because of Suigetsu's carelessness, Angels and Vampires alike are more aware of you. We need something more discreet." He stood up. "I will be flying you there myself."

* * *

**She** hated this.

At the top of the Tower once again, she made sure to wear a jacket this time, not wanting to feel like she was freezing again. She hoped that the Archangel would be more careful this time instead of grabbing her and just flying away. A warning would be nice. But he was him and she realized that beings like him are just so far removed from humanity that they aren't aware of things like personal space.

From the elevator, she felt two vampires approaching as the lift went up and finally arrived at the top. The doors opened to reveal the vampire who greeted her her first time arriving at Archangel tower (Karin, was it?), and a male vampire she didn't recognize.

Karin looked put together, glasses firmly atop her nose posture straight, clothes professional and neatly styled. The male Vampire looked as polished, however, the aura surrounding him felt warmer, kinder, something she hadn't felt too often around a vampire. It was his age, she surmised. Older Vampires tended to be more calm, while also still maintaining their eeriness. This one, though, didn't give her the same vibe.

"We apologize for the wait," the male Vampire said, polite. "My name is Juugo. You've met Karin."

Karin nodded, still wary of her presence. Sakura couldn't blame her. A Vampire killer in the midst of Vampires must be off putting. She held a clipboard close to her chest, her red manicured nails tapping on the back of it. "The objective for today is just reconnaissance. Find whatever you can in Oto, then you and Archangel Uchiha come back to the territory."

Sakura knew that already, but the way she spoke felt sharper than what she'd expect from someone who was just wary of a Hunter. She wondered what it could be.

Handing the clipboard to her, Sakura looked at the contents of the first page. It was a map.

"The red X is where Archangel Uchiha will be landing, just outside of Oto's Archangel Tower. Newly Made are expected to be there, so make sure to keep up with the Archangel."

Sakura ignored the snide remark. She had weapons strapped onto her thigh, and her gloves ready for what she was about to do with her hands. That part of the job was probably going to be the easiest one to do.

"We suspect that he hasn't been in the Tower for a while, but perhaps you can find someone who could provide some answers, and maybe gather what you can about what he plans to do next."

Flipping over to the next page, she saw a grainy photo of a man with the very pale, almost white skin, hair long and dark, eyes gold like a snake's. But he wasn't a man. The picture wasn't clear enough to see the entire thing, but she could see dark violet colorings on the wings behind him. Everything about this Archangel felt menacing. From his venomous eyes to the terrifying grin on his lips.

"This was before he was Bloodborne?"

"Yes, he was always a rather," Juugo paused, looking for the right word. "Offputting Archangel."

"You've met him?"

"In any case," Karin interrupted, looking vexed. Juugo went silent. Had she asked something personal? "Try not to get in the way of the Archangel too much."

"He asked for my help," Sakura said, arms folded, slightly offended.

"Even so."

There was something in the way she spoke to her that felt more antagonistic than just being a Vampire with a prejudice against Hunters. She decided not to get too involved with her. At least for the moment.

Landing on the rooftop, Sasuke's dark wings were spread out wide as his feet gracefully landed on the concrete. Dressed in a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and black slacks, he looked a little too relaxed for someone heading into enemy territory. Still, she couldn't help but look.

She wasn't afraid to admit that the Archangel was an incredibly attractive being, but he was just that. Something to admire from afar and tread carefully around. Despite that, he was also hard to read. She didn't know if any woman would want to handle him, mortal, Vampire, or Angel.

The smirk on his lips made her realize he was in her thoughts again, and she groaned audibly, getting her questioning looks from the two Vampires near her.

"Everything ready?" He asked.

Using a finger to adjust her glasses, Karin nodded. "The Vampires who checked around the territory said there was nothing out of the ordinary, so if anything were suspicious, it'll only be deep within territory lines."

"We have also investigated Ms. Haruno's apartment. The police were told that we would handle the case and didn't ask too many questions. However, Suigetsu did sense that something was off when he returned."

Sakura's brows furrowed. He went back? Why wasn't she told this? It was her apartment.

' _As part of his punishment, Suigetsu is to rebuild your home by himself_.' His voice was clear, echoing in the depths of her mind, answering her question.

She was really going to have to sit down and have a conversation about his eavesdropping.

"What did they find?" Sasuke asked them.

"A sink had broken in her kitchen and the water spilling from the pipes told him there was another Vampire in the vicinity."

' _The water told him_?'

Once again answering her unsaid question, his voice appeared. ' _Suigetsu has an affinity with water_.'

' _I've never heard of such a thing._ '

' _These things are intentionally kept secret from humans_.'

And he told her anyway. So why wouldn't he tell her how to kill or at least, protect herself from an Archangel?

' _Because it is impossible_.'

"So there was a Vampire snooping around my apartment?" She chose to not reply to him and instead focus on her apartment.

"Yes. Right now, Suigetsu is still gathering information, so it would seem we would also be busy over here while you are on your mission."

With nothing else left to discuss, Sasuke's wings spread out wide, ready for take off, and he looked at her expectantly.

Sakura took a deep breath before taking a step forward. "Alright, how are we going to go about this?"

"You have a preference on how to be carried?"

"Just as long as you don't just grab me this time, I'll be fine."

She didn't know why he found this situation any type of amusing based on the smirk that seemed like it was the only emotion he was capable of showing. With her arms spread out, she sighed. "Okay, let's go."

"This will be a lengthier flight, so I would need to carry you more securely." He seemed to have understood some of what she said to him last night, actually asking her before going ahead and acting upon things without the other's thoughts in consideration.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

He was so fast that she didn't even have a chance to yell as he grabbed the back of her knees and her shoulder, lifting her above the ground as she yelped in surprise. And with that, they were off.

Juugo watched as they disappeared into the clouds, eyes thoughtful. "Well, they seem to be getting along better than I would have guessed."

"It seemed to me like he was more irritated," Karin said, taking the clipboard she had dropped from the ground.

"Still, to evoke any sort of emotion from the Archangel makes this quite interesting, don't you think?"

"Right," she said, uninterested, but her mind was amuck with a cacophony of thoughts that she didn't know how to express. It would be best to see what would happen from now on. For right now, she had a bald-winged Angel to make fun of.

* * *

**The Archangel's Hunter**

**Chapter Five: Curiosity**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SasuSaku interactions, and some exposition. Next chapter, which is most likely gonna be on Halloween (because, y'know, fitting!), the mission starts!
> 
> And before yall ask, no, I will not have Karin / Sakura rivalry bc I like em as friends. The female rival will be an Angel that'll come soon. :)
> 
> Anyway, have a good day!


End file.
